The invention relates generally to computer data entry systems and more particularly to systems for entering handwritten data into a computer.
Systems that utilize a computer for displaying forms and entering data into fields in the form are known. A typical computer generated form is depicted in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a form 10 is displayed on a computer screen 12. A pointer device 14 is used to make marks, such as editing commands or handwritten alphanumeric characters, on the screen 10. In some systems "electronic ink" is concurrently displayed on the screen 12 as a mark is made by the pointer 14.
The form 10 includes field areas 16 and computer generated alphanumeric characters forming text entries. Other features such as control buttons 18 and lists 20 may also be included in a form. The field areas 16 and associated text entries convey to a user that a certain type of information is to be entered into a specific location of the form.
For example, the displayed text "Customer Name" and adjacent displayed field area 16a convey to the user that the alphabetic characters spelling out the customers name should be entered into the field 16a. Similarly, the customer knows that the numeric symbols for the number of products is to be entered into the field area 16b.
FIG. 1A depicts a hand-held notebook style computer that can be utilized in the field as a substitute for a clipboard. The form 10 is displayed on the screen 12 and the user fills in the form utilizing the pointer 14. The details of the architecture and operation of this computer are disclosed in a commonly-assigned patent application entitled HAND HELD NOTEBOOK STYLE COMPUTER, Ser. No. 365,147, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
If the displayed form were printed on paper, the user would simply write the required information in the correct field area utilizing a pen or pencil. If the letters did not quite fit in field areas there would be no effect on the utility of the form to convey or store the required information. Additionally, the user would not be required to fill in the field areas in any particular order or time sequence.
Ideally, the computer data entry system would emulate the entry of information on a paper form. However, existing systems have not yet achieved such ease of entry. The display of the form 10 on the screen 12 and the recognition of handwritten characters and editing symbols is performed by a computer program. One function of the computer program is to convert the handwritten information entered into a field area into digital data stored in the computer memory for later use. Once the handwritten characters are converted into digital form, the characters are recognized by the computer program, and computer generated characters corresponding to the handwritten characters are displayed in the field and stored in the computer memory.
In addition to recognizing the handwritten characters the computer program must determine into which field the user intends to enter information. In some systems, the program displays information indicating which field is ready to input data. For example, a field may be displayed in reverse video. In existing systems, this conversion is initiated when the user touches a special control button 18 with the pointer 14.
In another type of system the user must write characters that fit within the boundaries of the field. However, this system has several drawbacks. It is difficult to write and recognize small characters written on the screen 12. Accordingly, the field areas 16 must be made large enough to accommodate handwritten characters that are easily recognizable. Large field areas, on the other hand, restrict the amount of information that can be entered into a displayed form 10 and decrease the efficiency of the system.
Another type of system displays the fields in a small format and then pops-up a larger field for the entry of handwritten data. However, this system is slower because it requires extra steps and also allows entry into only one field at a time.
Another known method for entering data into a computer generated form is to utilize pop-up keyboards. Generally, the keyboards pop-up in a predetermined sequence or in response to utilizing a control mechanism. The keys are used to enter computer generated characters into a field area.
Accordingly, although the computerized entry of handwritten data into forms is a great advance in user friendly computer interface technology, improvements are required to emulate the entry of data onto paper forms.